


Ms Steal Your Girl

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Femslash February, cheating tw, mild depression tw, these gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesus isn't a genius, but he isn't dumb.He never knew his sister was capable of stealing his girlfriend's heart though.





	

Jesus may not be a genius, but he isn't dumb. He notices the change a few days before the robot's finished. He'd gone up to Emma, pulling her in for a kiss, and all he'd gotten was a quick peck on the lips, before Emma went back to staring, an expression of interest, or something along the lines of that plastered on her face. He noticed how her eyes seemed to be shining with what looked to be a form of affection- Jesus figures they must've bonded more than he'd originally thought.   
Emma's like that everyday now, eyes glued to Mariana constantly. 

Mariana's even worse. Every time the two girls talk, his sister's face seems to light up, more than it ever did when she talked to him, or Matt, or even Nick. Not to mention whenever Jesus mentions his girlfriend, Mariana's eyes seem to twinkle, and the corners of her mouth turn up. 

He figures, perhaps they're best friends. 

Well, best friends that gaze lovingly at each other and flirt 24/7.

He knows from experience Emma's a flirt, but damn, Mariana has it bad. The red head would come up behind her, and lean in close- too close for "just friends" and ask her something, or give her advice on the robot. The way she'd do it though, pressing her chest against Mariana's back and whisper to the girl; was a clear sense of "trying to get in her pants" as Jesus liked to call it. It doesn't help that Mariana blushes and stutters, usually causing the whole class to look at the two girls in confusion, since Mariana was known to them as the "bitch that gets stuff done."

He sees them sneak off together on numerous occasions, the first time, Emma strolls back into the room with a smirk plastered on her face, while Mariana practically stumbles after her, her eyes glazed with bliss, a bright red mark visible on her neck. 

Jesus is angry at first, and considers confronting his sister for stealing his girlfriend, but then he sees them in the garage. 

They're giggling, Emma on her back, staring up at Mariana, who sits on the red head's stomach, Emma's hands hiding under Mariana's shirt. Mariana murmurs something, and Emma smirks, and kisses the girl's cheek. 

He hasn't seen either of them this happy, especially Mariana. 

Jesus likes Emma, a lot, but he loves his sister. 

For once, he considers taking tips from Mariana. He also supposes he may've hit his head earlier.


End file.
